leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:XeroMasters/Matthew, The Miraculous Mage
This isn't my first custom champion but this is my first post on the wiki, so here we go. Matthew, The Miraculous Mage, is an AP caster who specializes in comnoing together two of his basic spells for a special effect, although this gives him a lot of room to mess with his opponents he is extremely fragile when taking on more than one opponent. The range on his spells makes up for his meager attacking range and his movement speed makes up for his lack of defenses. Stats: *Health: 360 (+79) *Health regen: 4.35 (+0.62) *Mana: 290 (+60) *Mana Regen: 5.9 (+0.55) *Range: 490 *AD: 47 + (3.1) *Attack Speed: 0.6245 (+ 2.15%) *Armour: 14 (+ 3.55) *Magic Resistance: 30 *Movement Speed: 320 Passive: Miracle Matter Upon taking damage from an enemy champion Matthew marks them with Miracle Resistance, causing all further damage they deal to Matthew to be lessend by a percentage for a period of time, however this effect only occurs once every 30 seconds. In Addition, Matthew can cast any two of his basic spells before the first goes on Cooldown, the second cast has its own individual cooldown and requires no mana. The effect only applies to his marked target, so while his mark does less damage other still do their normal amount of damage. *Damage reduction: 30/45/60% (Only applies to marked target) *Duration of damage reduction: 10 seconds. *Cooldown: 30 First Spell "Q": Miracle of Stone First Cast: Matthew will cause the earth at a target location to erupt and deal magic damage to everything in the area. Matthew can cast this spell, Miracle of Frost or Miracle of Flames again within the next two seconds to trigger a bonus effect and deal more damage. Second Cast Options: Miracle of Stone: Matthew will cause the stones to come crashing down on everything in the area stunning everything in the area for half a second. Miracle of Frost: matthew will Enfuse the stones with Ice slowing everything hit by this for the next few seconds. Miracle of Flames: Matthew will Engulf the stones in flames causing them to burn all enemies in the area for the next five seconds, dealing magic damage. *First Cast Damage: 60/90/120/150/180 *AP Bonus: 60 % *Cast radius: 300 *Damage Radius: 75 *Second Cast (Stones): .5 second stun *Second Cast (Frost): 60% slow, Duration: 2 seconds. *Second Cast (Flames): 2% of max HP over five seconds. *Mana Cost: 40/55/70/85/100 *Cooldown: 12/11.5/11/10.5/10 Second Spell "W": Miracle of Frost First Cast: Matthew will send a wave of spikes of ice to the target location dealing magic damage to everything it passes through, the spikes will remain for two seocnds after casting acting as a wall. Matthew can cast this spell, Miracle of Stones or Miracle of Flames to give this spell an extra effect or deal more damage. Second Cast Options: Miracle of Stone: The wall will generate a shockwave dealing magic damage to everything around, doing this will cause the wall to crumble down. Miracle of Frost: The wall will be reinforced by a second layer of Ice and give off a chilling wind lowering the Movement and Attack Speeds, inaddition the wall will exist for the next four seconds. Miracle of Flames: Matthew will send a wave of heat over the wall, dealing magic damage to everything near it and deal magic to the area for the next two seconds. *First Cast: 80/100/120/140/160 *AP Bonus: 45% *Skillshot length: 700 *Duration: two seconds *Second Cast (Frost): Duration extended to four seconds, Slowing effect: 60% Slowing aura: 100 radius *Second Cast (Stones): Damage: 70/75/80/85/95 + 75% AP *Second Cast (Flames): Damage: 40/60/80/100/120 + 20% AP (area of effect is where the spikes used to be) *Mana Cost: 60/75/90/105/120 *Cooldown: 20/19/18/17/16 Third Spell "E": Miracle of Flames First Cast: Matthew will target an area to be englufed in fire for the next three seconds dealing magic damage to everything in the area. Matthew can cast this spell, Miracle of Stones or Miracle of Frost again within the next two seconds to trigger a bonus effect and deal more damage. ''' '''Second Cast Options: Miracle of Flames: Matthew will fan the flames making the area larger and refreshing the duration of the area. Miracle of Stones: Matthew will change the area into that similar of magma, increasing the damage dealt by 20% and slow all enemies in the area as long as they stand in the area and for three seconds if they leave the area and refresh the duration. Miracle of Frost: Matthew will cause the area to chill instantly and snare all enemies in the area for the next 1.5 seconds, but the rest of the duration will be cancelled out. *First Cast: 90/100/110/120/130 (Over the duration) *AP Bonus: 85% *Cast radius: 300 *Damage radius: 100 *Duration: three seconds *Second Cast (Flames): Area increased by 50 unit radius, Duration refreshed. *Second Cast (Stones): Damage boosted by 20%, Duration refreshed, Slowing effect: 35% Movement speed (Three second slow if they leave the area) *Second Cast (Frost): 1.5 second snare, Duration cancelled. *Mana Cost: 75/100/125/150/175 *Cooldown: 15/14/13/12/11 Ultimate Spell "R": Miracle of Light Matthew will send an orb to a target location to begin sapping the light from the area, after a short delay the orb will detonate, dealing magic damage to everything in the area. In addition if Matthew or his allies are in the area they will be heald for a percentage of the total damage dealt. *Damage: 150/300/450 *AP Bonus: 60% *Heal: 55/60/65% of total damage dealt *AoE radius: 250 *Delay: 1.5 seconds *Mana Cost: 70/120/170 *Cooldown: 2.5/2/1.5 minutes EDIT: added a secondary cooldown system to the passive which allows for the combo to actually work without completely consuming his spells longer cooldowns. EDIT 2: Added an extra effect to Matthew's Ultimate. Category:Custom champions